totalpokemonislandfandomcom-20200214-history
16MaxR's TPA
Your awesome host Flygon is back for season 2.16 old contestants have the chance at winning $1,000,000.He's also got some new contestants Retro Contestants: Skiploom Grumpig Bayleef Lickitung Lanturn Porygon-Z Sudowoodo Exploud Magmar Xatu Mudkip Lumineon Honchkrow Pupitar Mightyena Crawdaunt Non-Parpticipants: Kricketune Swalot Ambipom Girafarig Combusken Hippowdon Cacnea Yanmega Azumarill Lopunny New Contestants: Onix Teddiursa Rhydon Jynx Pikachu Skarmory Misdreavus Snorunt Cinccino Swadloon Servine Tepig Venipede Chimecho Masquerain Shellder Teams: Team Emboar: Tepig Pikachu Rhydon Lickilicky Lanturn Exploud Swadloon Teddiursa Jynx : OUT Onix : OUT Team Meganium: Bayleef Skiploom Misdreavus Chimecho Servine Grumpig Cinccino Venipede Skarmory Masquerain: OUT Team Honchkrow: Honchkrow Pupitar Mudkip Magmar Sudowoodo Porygon-Z Xatu Shellder Crawdaunt: OUT Elimination Order: 32nd/31st: Lumineon (Cinccino got all the newbies to vote for her & Mightyena-Ep 1) 32nd/31st: Mightyena (Same as Lumineon) 30th: Snorunt (He lost the Kabutops that his team caught which resulted in his team losing the challenge -Ep 2) 29th: Crawdaunt (Grumpig had his team vote him off because he was being a jerk ever since he won -Ep 3) 28th: Masquerain (Got half of her team covered in slime-Ep 4) 27th: Onix (Cinccino faked to love him so she could eliminate him; let his team down -Ep-5) 26th: Jynx (She burnt the sausages, useless; annoying. Made Rhydon uncomfortable Ep-6) Episode 1: Groudon Smash Based On: Monster movies/Godzilla/Total Drama Action Episode 1 The 16 veteran players arrived (Crawdaunt's car was blown up by Flygon upon arrival) and the 16 new players were introduced. Finneon and Mightyena mentioned privately that their plan was merely to make a big alliance to systematically eliminate players and then play their way to the final 2. The 1st challenge was for the contestants to prevent Groudon from capturing them. The last 3 remaining would be immune and would pick the teams next episode. Masquerain looks forward to making friends with the players from season 1 in order to gain popularity. The challenge begins and the first 4 out of the challenge are Rhydon, Jynx, Misdreavus, and Snivy (Rhydon, Misdreavus, and Snivy could've escaped but Jynx distracted them after stalking Rhyon). After that, Honchkrow, Xatu, Pupitar, Mudkip, Sudowoodo, Magmar, and Exploud are shown hiding in the beach when Crawdaunt and Grumpig join them. Crawdaunt is upset that his car was blown up but Grumpig was relieved since the car was a big reason of Crawdaunt becoming a more annoying and less friendly person. Bayleef then arrives to warn those 9 players about Groudon coming, and then when she tries to run away, she runs into the set, thinking it was an actual beach. When Groudon does arrive, Bayleef, Honchkrow, Grumpig, and Crawdaunt manage to escape but Sudowoodo, Xatu, Magmar, Mudkip, Pupitar, and Exploud get captured. Grumpig then feels bad that they let their friends get captured and is upset that Crawdaunt isn't worried about them and then they reunite with Honchkrow and run into PorygonZ and Chinchou. Chinchou is upset that she is the only one out of her friends to be single. Groudon then captures PorygonZ, Chinchou, Crawdaunt, and Grumpig, as Honchkrow manages to escape again, leaving 18 players still in the running in this challenge. Skarmory, Chimecho, Pikachu, Teddiursa, and Onix are shown in a trailer park. Groudon appears and Onix and Skarmory hold him off, allowing Pikachu, Chimecho, and Teddiursa to escape. Mightyena and Finneon try to start building up their alliance with Cinccino and Venipede, and it seems like a done deal but then they (along with Snorunt, who pretty much walked into Groudon's direction) got captured. In the confessional, Cinccino says that she just agreed to Finneon's offer to get her off her back and wants to get Finneon out. Finneon then says that Cinccino is expendable and then she evolves into Lumineon. In the lunchroom, Lickitung and Tepig are enjoying a meal while Swadloon and Shellder are busy hiding. Tepig reveals his cooking skills and when he goes to check on some of the food he was preparing, Skiploom shows up with her new bff Masquerain, just in time for Shellder, Lickiting, Skiploom, Masquerain, and Swadloon to get captured, leaving just 6 players left in the challenge: Pikachu, Bayleef, Teddiursa, Chimecho, Honchkrow, and Tepig. However, Pikachu, Teddiursa, and Chimecho are easily captured, making Bayleef, Honchkrow, and Tepig the winners of the challenge and the players that would pick the teams next episode. Before the vote, Cinccino rounds up just about all the new contestants and gets them to vote off Finneon and Mightyena since they are evil, and they seem to be on board. At the first elimination of the season, the following contestants received awards: Bayleef, Honchkrow, Tepig, Onix, Skiploom, Masquerain, Exploud, Sudowoodo, Chinchou, Rhydon, Pikachu, PorygonZ, Pupitar, Mudkip, Skarmory, Teddiursa, Sudowoodo, Magmar, Lickitung, Xatu, Misdreavus, Snivy, Cinccino, Shellder, Grumpig, Snorunt, and Chimecho. It came down to Jynx(wierd and makes Rhydon uncomfortable), Mightyena(evil), Crawdaunt(has been acting like a jerk since winning season 1), Lumineon(evil), and Venipede(can be dumb and annoying). Jynx and Venipede are the next ones safe, and the final Flygon doll goes to................Crawdaunt. So Mightyena and Lumineon, the notorious season 1 villains, become humbled and the 1st 2 eliminated of Total Pokemon Action.